reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Akaron
The Akarons are a powerful race that lives in the Orange Zone. They specialize in genetic technology, but less so in machinery. With their knowledge, they created the <'Body Enhancement Surgery'>. Appearance and Biology The Akarons have half a body of a human and half a body of a beast, and have reddish brown skin. From a human's perspective, most Akarons look similar to each other. They can communicate with each other silently through the slight trembling in the hand muscles. Children can reach a height of 2m while adults can reach a height of 5m. Abilities and Technology The physique of the Akarons were basically like monsters but they had weak offensive powers. The Akarons have the inability to use any form of mana so they relied on genetic engineering in order to increase their physical abilities and powers. Using Genetic Engineering, the Akarons were able to create the Dragon Essence Blade and the Body Enhancement Surgery. The Dragon Essence Blade allows a person's body to reach the level of a Tiradus, an existence above the Margoths. The Body Enhancement Surgery allows a person's body to reach the level of a Margoth, gigantic beasts spanning several kilometers. The ancestors of the Akarons were able to create the Soul Telautograph, a device used to receive and send souls. It was able to analyze information about lifeforms, even the Gragos. It created a toxin that can paralyze the Gragos which in turn caused the Calamity of Death. The Akaron's history is filled with countless wars and battles which gave rise to many information about tactics and methods for war. They had created numerous techniques to raise their strengths in order to go up against the Margoths. They also created many methods to go against each other as well. Through internal disputes, the Akarons had an easier time creating toxins to destroy ones body than a medicine to raise one's strength. A few Akarons called Priests have the divine power to use Scent. Priests use scent to lead others and stimulate the sensations and emotions of others while fighting. Although powerful, one can't give out detailed orders with the scents. The divine powers and scents of one priest cannot control the divine powers and scents of other priests. There are forbidden techniques of the scent. One is a Berserk technique which causes the silver liquids inside the body of one who gained the Body Enhancement Surgery to go on a rampage allowing the user to show a strength numerous times greater than usual. Once the duration ends, the user will go through an extreme amount of pain. The <'Berserk Emperor's Fluid'> is a forbidden technique that goes beyond the normal Berserk technique. The scent that activates this allowed one to gain a huge amount of strength with a harsh side effect. All the silver liquids in the body will start to boil and explode the moment it was used. Death could not be avoided. It is a liquid that only the Great Priests could use and no one else. Elkadion, a Great Priestess and a genius researcher, was able to make the Crown of Thorns and an army of Akadus. The Crown of Thorns allows one to control the Akadus. The Akadus are unmanned soldiers who can go against a Tiradus. Hierarchy The Akarons have a system of Patriarchs and Priest(ess). The Great Patriarch is the strongest Akaron who fights in the front line. The Great Priest(ess) is an Akaron who has the greatest ability to control Akarons by using scents that stimulate sensations/emotions while fighting in the back line. Below the Great Patriarch and the Great Priest(ess) are the normal Patriarchs and Priests. A Priest has the holy power to communicate with the Gragos by letting out a scent to lure a Gragos to another Gragos in a way that stimulates their sexual desire. This ability is important to save their race in case a Gragos decides to roll into the lava. Due to this ability, Priest are always more precious and revered than the Patriarch who fought at the very frontline. They emphasize that the Akarons who were higher up on the power scale are to receive the Body Enhancement Surgery. The Great Priest holds the important job of recording the Akaron's history in the Great Temple on the obsidian and relaying it to the next Great Priest so that other patriarchs and priests don't make the same mistake as them. Below the Patriarchs and Priest are the <'Garde-Barong'>, Akarons who are able to kill the Margoths single-handedly and who protect the Temples and Priests. The Akarons place high importance to children due to their low population. They also highly value their benefactors. Known Akarons * [[Tekilon|'Tekilon']], an Akaron who's soul transported into the Red Zone. * [[Elkadion|'Elkadion']], the Great Priestess of the Akaron who's soul transported into the Abyss. * Mekido, the first Great Partriarch of the Akarons after their unification. * Oteon, an Akaron Priestess who can "communicate" with the Gragos. * Taruhol, a powerful Akaron warrior with the most powerful physique. * Ailen, an Akaron child who is a priestess in training. History and Fall No other creature could live upon the Lava Sea other than the Gragos. Thus, only a limited amount of creatures could live atop the Gragos. In order to maintain their life, the Akarons could only ear the bodily fluids of the Gragos or the other creatures that grew on that bodily fluid. But there was a limit to the bodily fluid of the Gragos. Once a too large quantity of fluid escapes then the Gragos will roll around the sea of lava, Heringsen, in order to maintain its health and to get rid of the parasites. There was a limit to the quantity of its bodily fluid despite its huge size and vast territory. The Great Priest of the Akarons have recorded a million years of history of their world. Within those records lie explanations about tactics and methods for war. Half of the Akaron's history was a war against the Margoths. The other half were internal disputes. Thousands of years prior to Elkadion, the Akaron's culture was more primitive with Shamanism as its core. With the countless wars, they were able to find out more about their bodies and develop techniques to deal with each other. Hundreds of years prior, a genius superior to Elkadion appeared and created the Soul Telautograph which was a device used to receive souls. The genius thought that sending a soul of a valiant warrior into the sky was too regrettable so he created the device to pull back the souls of the warriors who had left behind their bodies. The name of the genius had been recorded but that record has been destroyed. The day the device was used was a disaster. The one summoned that day ate up the bodies of the Akarons within the Soul Telautograph. A Dekuroma soul received from the Abyss remodeled the body it took over almost to the point of destruction. Eight steel wings flung out from the back as the blueprint of a battle lifeform hidden deep within its soul resurfaced into the world with the Akaron's bodies as the basis. The Dekuroma which had attained a body that incomparable to those of the Akarons started a huge massacre upon the Gragos. Thus the Tiradus was created and 90% of the Akarons were killed. Suppression stones were hurriedly made to stop the Dekuromas. The Akarons sacrifced themselves to insert the stone into the Tiradus which caused the Tiradus to lose their aggressive manner but still retained their primal senses. The remaining Akarons destroyed all the other Soul Telautographs that weren't guarded but were unable to destroy the remaining Tiradus. They decided to destroy all evidence and history so that no one else who would want those machines would appear. The 1st Great War. A time of war where Akaron tribes fought each other and when the Patriarchs and Priest opposed each other. Many Akaron tribes who were each cultivating their own cultures, went through Great Wars with each other in order to get atop of each other's Gragos to take over the land and gather more things to eat. Or to get to a different Gragos before the lava bath of the Gragos started due to the Margoths, who ate a tremendous amount of body fluids. The 2nd Great War. Mekido, the Great Patriarch, was able to kill a Tiradus single handedly with the use of the Dragon Essence Blade. Elkadion studied the Tiradus and found the Soul Telautograph. She was able to use the information within to create the Body Enhancement Surgery. The Akarons look up to the power of the [[Gragos|'Gragos']]' '''and used their genes to invent the Body Enhancement Surgery which would strengthen their bodies to the level of a Margoth. With it, they waged a great war against the Margoths and unified their entire race. '''The 3rd Great War'. Soon after, the Gragos became infected with the Calamity of Death. The Calamity of Death is a disease of unknown origin which had sent their entire world into destruction and the Akarons into near extinction not long after it was spread. The Gragos became aggressive with each other and waged a Great War between themselves. The world then descended into a path of destruction. The Calamity of Death began around the time the Body Enhancement Surgery was completed and commercialized. The Akarons believe the disease was a side effect of creating the Body Enhancement Surgery. However, the disease was awoken by Elkadion when she was tampering with the Soul Telautograph which caused the device to inject toxins into the Gragos. Of the 27 Akaron colonies living on 27 different Gragos, 23 were destroyed in an instant. In the end, 13 Akarons who had special physiques and could live through the Soul Converter left behind their world to go to new worlds in order to search for a cure. New rules were made to protect the Akaron from extinction. One of those rules was that an Akaron can't suicide, they can only die at the hands of someone else. Akarons were unable to reveal the location of their temples when outside until their mission is accomplished when they leave the temple. Akaron-Human Relation The Akarons were at odds with the humans living in the Orange Zone. After [[Kang Hansoo|'Kang Hansoo']] came up, he saved the Akarons from being annihilated by the humans and helped them cure the Gragos, thus saving their world and their race. Hansoo united humanity under one clan called <Unity>. The Akarons have allied with humanity and <Unity> to provide the humans in Unity the <'Body Enhancement Surgery'>. Category:Race